Tim Sanders
by Lore24
Summary: Cuando Greg se encuentra a un niño huérfano, decide adoptarlo. ¿Qué aventuras traerá el desafío de ser padre, y encima soltero, para el joven CSI? Advertencia: Contiene malas palabras y castigo corporal.
1. El pequeño Sanders

**Nota de autora:** Este Fic se centra en la temporada 6, más o menos. Quizás a algunos les moleste el Fanfic, así que, mis sinceras disculpas y les pido que por favor, salgan y no critiquen con dureza. Soy sólo una humana y tengo sentimientos.

Gracias al que quiere leerlo, ¡Disfrutelo! :)

 **Capítulo 1: El pequeño Sanders**

Había pasado sólo medio año desde que el joven CSI Gregory "Greg" Sanders había adoptado a aquel pequeño y flacucho niño de 7 años que se había escapado de un orfanato. Que ahora se llamaba Timothy "Tim" Arrick Sanders y ya había cumplido los 8 años.

Era un niño inteligente y curioso. Amaba a su padre y este a él. Pero había pasado mucho tiempo solo, prácticamente desde que era bebé, y por eso le costaba adaptarse a un hogar. No le gustaba seguir reglas, respetar a sus mayores o hablar adecuadamente.

Era un típico día de otoño, un 27 de Octubre de 2005.

Tim ya había vuelto de la escuela y estaba jugando a los videojuegos, había dejado sus tareas escolares "para más tarde".

-Timmy, tengo que irme al trabajo. Sophie llegará en pocos minutos. Portate bien, ¿Ok?-le dijo su padre Greg, dandole un tierno beso en la cabeza

-¿Sophie? ¿Esa maldita estúpida?-espeto el niño, refiriéndose a la niñera

-¡TIMOTHY ARRICK SANDERS! ¡Esa bocota tuya! ¡¿Qué te he dicho sobre hablar así?!-le grito Greg, levantandolo de un brazo y mirándolo fijamente a los ojos

-que no debo decir esas palabras en la casa-

-¡Ni en ningún lugar! Al rincón, ya-le ordeno Greg, señalando una esquina de paredes

-¡No puedes castigarme como si fuera un niño pequeño!-

-eres un niño pequeño, mi niño pequeño-le aclaro Greg, tranquilizandose

-¡No! ¡Tú no eres mi verdadero padre!-le grito Tim, dándole un puñetazo en el estomago. Pero Greg apenas si sintió el golpe.

-¡Sí que soy tu padre! Adoptivo, pero padre al fin. ¡Y a papá no se le pega, Timothy!-lo regaño Greg, agarrandolo suavemente de la nuca y llevandolo al rincón

-¡Suéltame! ¡Suéltame, idiota!-grito Tim, pataleando

-no más palabrotas. Te quedas ahí por 30 minutos y como muevas un pelo, te quedarás una hora completa. A ver si de una buena vez entiendes que debes comportarte-

-no es justo. Yo quería ir contigo-

-lo siento, Tim, hoy no. Mucho menos con lo que acabas de hacer-

-no es mi culpa que seas un aguafiestas-

-¡Agh! Sólo quedate ahí hasta que tu niñera llegue-

-yo no la quiero. Ella intenta ser maternal y…y…a mí no me gusta. Yo no quiero una madre, Greg. La mía me abandono apenas nací. Todas son malas-dijo el pequeño, haciendo un puchero con el rostro

-primero: Es papá, papi o pa, no Greg. Segundo: Tu madre biológica no te abandono, quiero pensar que te dejo en mejores manos. Tercero: No todas son malas, tienes una abuela genial que en poco tiempo lograrás conocer. Y cuarto y más importante: No puedo obligarte a querer a Sophie, pero sí a respetarla-

-son demasiados puntos para alguien tan pequeñito como yo-dijo Tim, mirándolo con enojo

-pensé que no te gustaba que te dijeran "pequeñito"-

-sólo a veces. Por lo menos cuando vuelvas, ¿Puedes llevarme a tomar un helado?-pidió el niño, poniendo ojos de cachorrito

-si te comportas con Sophie y haces tu tarea, sí-cedió Greg

-¿Y mañana puedo ir contigo al laboratorio?-

Greg rió

-está bien, pero te quedarás con el doctor Robbins o alguien más. Porque tu padre ya es un CSI Nivel 1 y debe salir al campo-

-¿Por qué vas a ir al campo? ¿Vas a pastorear ovejas?-pregunto, confundido, Tim. Su padre volvió a reír.

-no, luego te lo explico-dijo Greg, erizandole el pelo, su hijo sonrió y justo abrió la puerta Sophie, la niñera. Quien tenía una copia de la llave por si acaso, Greg le tenía mucha confianza a esa pelirroja.

-hola, chiquitos-dijo Sophie Travis, sonriendo

-hola, Sophie. Ya tengo que irme al trabajo. Gracias por cuidar a Tim mientras estoy ausente-dijo Greg, agarrando sus cosas y acercandose a la puerta

-no hay de qué. No hay cosa que me haga más feliz que cuidar del pequeño Timmy-dijo ella, agarrandole las mejillas al niño. Este intento fingir una sonrisa, no fue un éxito completo.

-okey. Tim, ya sabes lo que hablamos, comportate, has tu tarea y te llevaré a tomar un helado-

-sí, lo que sea. Dile a tía Cath que mañana es mi juego de Soccer, que ella y Lindsey no se lo pierdan-le recordo Timothy

-sí, ya lo sé. Se los recordaré a todos. Adiós, te amo-dijo Greg, dedicandole una sonrisa y luego se fue a su auto.

-yo también te amo, papi…-susurro Tim, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

A pesar de que durante toda su vida, Greg jamás había jugado a un deporte físico…además del ajedrez, pero no era del todo "físico". Porque su madre no quería que se lastimara, había dejado que su hijo adoptivo tuviera la oportunidad de experimentar jugar con otros chicos, ganar, perder y disfrutar del compañerismo de un equipo. Seguro su madre, la de Greg, no estaría de acuerdo con eso cuando llegara en dos semanas.

¡Oh, sí! La madre de Greg, Ángela Hojem/Sanders; el padrastro de Greg, Peter Scarlett; y los abuelos maternos de Greg, Papá y Nana Olaf…viajarían a Las Vegas en dos semanas. Para visitar a su adorado Greggy, y además, conocer al pequeño Timothy Sanders.

-bien, ¿Qué dices si hacemos la tarea, luego te hago la cena y tomas un baño?-le pregunto la niñera, agachándose a la altura de Tim

-me parece bien, sólo me molesta una cosa-dijo él, un poco serio

-¿Qué cosa te molesta?-

-tomar un baño-

-es necesario, Timmy-dijo, riendo, Sophie

-siempre dicen eso. No me gusta bañarme-

-¿Y si es un baño de burbujas y además te doy juguetes en la bañera?-propuso Sophie, mirándolo con simpatia

-okey, eso me agrada un poquito más-dijo Tim, sonriendo

-me alegro. Ahora anda, a hacer la tarea. Que sino, tu padre se molestara-dijo Sophie, dandole un pequeño abrazo

-está bien. Pero él se enoja por casi todo. ¡Rayos! El tío Nick dice que antes de adoptarme, papá era más divertido-

-quizás. ¿Qué quieres que diga? Cuando uno se convierte en padre, madre, o en tía en mi caso, se vuelve más maduro-

-¿Maduro? ¡Madurar es para frutas!-exclamo Tim, divertido

-¿Ah sí?-dijo, riendo, Sophie

-sí, eso lo dicen todo el tiempo mis amigos. Incluso tengo un poster en mi habitación que dice eso-

-¿Y tu padre te ha dicho algo sobre ese poster?-dijo Sophie, levantando una ceja. Tim se encogió de hombros.

-quizás si le hubiera dicho que lo hice yo. Pero en realidad, le dije que me ayudaron a hacerlo mis amigos y que fue idea de ellos-

-¡Timothy! ¡¿Le mentiste a tu padre?!-grito Sophie, ahora notablemente enfadada

-no le mentí. Quiero pensar que no le dije toda la verdad-dijo Tim, un poco asustado

-¡Por D…! Sólo ve a hacer tu tarea, ¿Ok?-le dijo Sophie, dandole un empujoncito hacía la mesa de la sala

-¿Ibas a decir una mala palabra?-pregunto Tim, sonriendose con maldad

-no, una blasfemia se llama. Ve a hacer tu tarea, no te lo diré de nuevo-

-¿Qué es una "blasfemia"? ¿Se puede comer?-pregunto Tim, riendo, mientras agarraba su mochila.

Luego de una hora haciendo la tarea, Tim fue al comedor a cenar junto a su niñera.

Mientras tanto, en el laboratorio de CSI…

-¡Nick! Disculpame si llegue tarde-dijo Greg, cuando vio que el único que había quedado en el laboratorio había sido el CSI Stokes

-está bien, hombre, no te preocupes. ¿Problemas con Tim otra vez?-le pregunto Nick, preocupado, al ver la tensión en la cara de su amigo.

-dice palabrotas, no quiere a su niñera, ni obedecerme o quedarse en casa-le respondió Greg, soltando un suspiro

-es algo normal en los niños de ahora-intento tranquilizarlo Nick

-pero no hay tantos padres solteros, Nick-

-hay muchos, quizás no los notes, pero los hay. Podrás ejercer el rol de padre y madre al mismo tiempo, Greggo, estoy seguro-dijo Nick, dandole un apretón cariñoso en el hombro

-gracias, Nick. Esta vez Tim se ha excedido, me ha dado un puñetazo en el estomago. Apenas si lo sentí, pero no puede pegarme-le comento Greg, un tanto triste

-claro que no. Escuchame y escuchame bien, si lo hizo una vez, lo volverá a hacer. Debes pararlo ahora, cuando ya sabe diferenciar lo que esta bien y lo que esta mal-

-lo sé, pero, Nick, es tan pequeño…no quiero ser duro con él-

-no tienes que ser duro. Sólo tienes que ser firme. Un "no" claro y rotundo es suficiente para que entienda que el que pone las reglas de la casa eres tú y no él-

-okey, entiendo…-

-confia en mí. Si no lo haces, lo repetira en la escuela o quien sabe donde. Sucedió con dos hermanos míos-

-¿Y contigo?-dijo Greg, sonriendo con maldad. Muy pocas veces tenía oportunidades de escuchar alguna travesura que había hecho el "gran" Nick de pequeño.

-jajaja, Greggo…-

-vamos, no creo que tus hermanos fueran tan desobedientes-

-no, aunque no lo creas, los chicos Stokes eramos tranquilos y pocas veces nos saltabamos las reglas. Que hay de ti, ¿Eras muy rebelde a la edad de Tim?-pregunto Nick, levantando las cejas

-¿Yo? No lo recuerdo demasiado. Creo que quizás un poco. Quiero decir, tenía mis caprichos ya que era hijo único. Mamá era muy sobreprotectora conmigo. Mi padre más de una vez me jalo de la oreja por considerar que me había portado "mal"-dijo Greg, Nick rió -mi padrastro se le escaparon algunas bofetadas mientras crecía. Pero nunca lo sentí como un maltrato o un abuso de su parte, de ninguno de los dos-

-sí, oye, cuentame de nuevo, ¿Cómo conseguiste un padrastro?-pregunto Nick, comenzando a caminar hacia el auto. Greg movió las manos, nervioso.

-bueno, mi padre murió cuando yo tenía 13 años, un accidente automovilístico. Después de que falleció, yo me sentí de verdad muy perdido. Y cuatro meses después, mi madre se volvió a casar…nada más ni nada menos con el pediatra que me conocía a mí desde que nací-dijo Greg, intentando sonreír

-¿Con tu pediatra? ¡Wow! ¿Y tú como lo tomaste?-

-bien, quiero decir, al principio me fue difícil aceptar que mi pediatra era también mi padrastro ahora. Pero con el tiempo, logre aceptarlo. A veces lo llamo por su nombre de pila y mamá se molesta, pero él sólo rie y me revuelve el pelo. No es que me obligaran a llamarlo "papá", pero casi. Ha sido alguien muy importante en mi vida. Aunque a veces se enfada feo. Y odio cuando me quiere dar medicamentos…-le explico Greg, haciendo algunas muecas de disgusto

-jaja, entiendo. No debió ser fácil-

-¿Y tus padres? ¿Cómo están?-

-están bien, ya sabes, con sus trabajos. La única vez que se hablo de divorcio en casa fue cuando yo tenía 12 años y la cosa no fue ni privada ni silenciosa. Ese día se gritaron feo, quedo grabado en mi memoria. Papá quiso llevarme conmigo y mis hermanos lejos de mamá sólo porque ella le había querido pegar a mi hermana cuando le dijo que tenía novio. Ella tenía 15 años, y según mi madre era "muy niña todavía"-dijo Nick, como si estuviera contando la Tercera Guerra Mundial

-woah oh. Mis padres jamás se pelearon, se amaban mucho y yo simplemente los unia más. Mamá perdió un bebé antes que yo, sólo lo sé por que Papá Olaf me lo conto-

-lo lamento por ella, Greg-

-sí, creo que por eso ella es tan…cuidadosa conmigo. A veces siento que me tratara como si fuera de vidrio o algo así-

-ya, vamos a trabajar-dijo Nick, sonriendo y subiendo al auto

-sí, oye, recuerda que mañana es el juego de Soccer de Tim-

-claro, ¿Cómo olvidarlo? Ese niñito me hace sentir tan orgulloso-dijo Nick, mientras Greg se subía al auto.

-¿Y yo?-dijo Greg, molesto

-bueno, y tú también. ¿Mañana lo traeras al laboratorio?-

-si se porta bien, sí-

-¡Vamos, hombre! ¿Lo amenazaste con eso?-

-quiero pensar que fue una advertencia, no una amenaza-dijo Greg, resoplando

-okey, no te lo voy a discutir…sólo porque eres el padre de mi "sobrino"-dijo Nick, soltando un suspiro. Greg rió.

Cuando Greg volvió a su casa, Sophie le dijo que Tim no pudo aguantar demasiado tiempo viendo televisión luego del baño y se había tenido que ir a dormir.

-supongo que el helado será mañana- se dijo Greg a sí mismo, revoleando los ojos mientras se dirigía a la habitación de su retoñito, después de haberse despedido de la niñera –buenas noches, Timmy-le susurro Greg, dándole un beso en la frente, y arropandolo bien. Tim sonrió, aunque estaba dormido.


	2. Visita al doctor

_**Advertencia: Este capítulo contiene malas palabras, castigo corporal leve y temas médicos levemente. Si a usted le desagrada esto, ¡Por favor, no lo lea! Gracias.**_

 **Capitulo 2: Visita al doctor**

Era temprano en la mañana, por fin el equipo CSI de la noche había terminado sus tres casos de la noche…habían sido pocos para vivir en Las Vegas.

-¡Papi! Yo no quiero irme. Quiero irme a dormir a la casa del tío Rick-se quejo Tim, refiriendose a Warrick, quien se ruborizo ligeramente

-lo siento, Tim, pero hoy no podra ser. Tienes una cita con el doctor, ¿Lo olvidas?-dijo Greg, que ya estaba bastante cansado

-¡No pienso besarlo!-grito Tim, enfadado. Nick no pudo evitar reírse.

-Timmy, lo que quiso decir tu padre es que tienes turno con el doctor-le dijo Warrick

-ya sé. Pero no quiero verlo. En la foto del celular parece muy malo-dijo Tim, casi temblando

-¿En la foto del celular?-pregunto Greg, molesto -¿Has estado agarrando mi celular cuando no te veo?-

-bueno…, digamos que lo tome prestado-dijo Tim, moviendose nervioso en el sofá de la sala de descanso

-no existe el "lo tome prestado". Lo agarraste sin permiso y punto-gruño Greg, frunciendo el ceño

-¡Vamos, Sanders! No seas así con este chiquitín. Sólo estaba divirtiendose-dijo Warrick, revolviendole el cabello a Tim

-¡"Divirtiendose"! Decir que es travieso es poco-dijo Grissom, apareciendo por detrás de ellos. Inmediatamente, Tim se escondió detrás de su padre.

-Grissom, por favor, puede que sea un poco bocasucia o imprudente, pero no es un chico malo-lo defendió rapidamente, Nick

-¡Tiro todos los libros de mi oficina porque estaba jugando con su pelota!-exclamo Grissom, enfadado

-¡¿Qué?!-grito Greg, dirigiendole una mirada severa a su pequeño

-fue un accidente. No queríamos que lo supieras, Greg…-dijo Catherine, entrando en el lugar

-¡"Un accidente"! ¡¿Cómo fue un accidente meterte en el estacionamiento, donde casi te atropellan?!-le grito Greg a Tim, quien rompió a llorar.

-Greg, no seas tan cruel. Quizás si fue un accidente-dijo Nick, alzando al niño –shhhhh…ya, tranquilo, amiguito-le dijo a Tim, abrazándolo

-no lo castigues, por favor. Ya acomode los libros. No se rompió nada-dijo Catherine, seria y mirando a Greg

-lo que le hace falta a ese niño, es una buena paliza como las que solía darme mi abuela-dijo Warrick, molesto

-¡Nada de eso! Nadie le pondra una sola _mano encima a mi hijo_ -dijo Greg, haciendo hincapie en las últimas palabras

-no te digo que le pegues, pero por lo menos, enseñale modales. Le fui a pedir disculpas por haberlo regañado y me saco la lengua y salió corriendo a buscarte-dijo Grissom, mirando a Tim que sólo atino a aferrarse más a Nick

-¡¿Hiciste eso?! Apenas entremos en el auto, vamos a hablar seriamente, muchachito-dijo Greg, serio e intentando quitarselo de las manos a Nick

-no, no hasta que te calmes-le dijo Nick, sosteniendo con más fuerza al niño

-¡Timothy, ven con tu padre! ¡Maldita sea!-le grito Greg, dandole una palmada en la cabeza. Tim lloro con más fuerza.

-¡Acabas de decir que no ibas a ponerle una mano encima!-grito Catherine, queriendo estrangular a Greg

-¡No le pegues a mi sobrino!-le grito Nick, enojado

-¡Entonces te pego a ti!-lo amenazo Greg

-¡Quiero ver que lo intentes!-exclamo Nick, dandole a Tim en brazos a Catherine –anda, dame tu mejor golpe, ¿Qué? ¿Ahora te acobardaste?-dijo Nick, riendo burlón al ver que Greg había retrocedido como cuatro pasos

-no, yo… ¡No! Yo no me acobardo-gruño Greg, apretando los puños

-¡Basta! Nada de peleas en mi equipo. Deben resolver las cosas como adultos, no como dos adolescentes. Se van a mi oficina, ¡Ahora mismo!-regaño Grissom

-pero…debo llevar al doctor a Tim…-dijo Greg, abriendo los ojos como un búho

-Catherine puede llevarlo, sólo dale su libreta sanitaria-dijo Grissom, con seriedad. Greg frunció el ceño, Warrick le dio un ligero golpe en la nuca con la palma de la mano

-anda, Greg, has lo que dice Grissom. O te meterás en más líos-le dijo

-¡Auchy! Eso me ha dolido, Warrick-se quejo Greg, sobandose la nuca

-ahora ni tu mami podría salvar tu pellejo-dijo Hodges, entrando en la sala y mirando burlón a Greg

-¡Pudrete, Hodges!-le espeto el chico de pelo castaño

-¡Suficiente! ¡He dicho a mi oficina!-grito Grissom, casi echando humo por las orejas. Nick rió –y eso va para ti también, Nick-agrego, y Nick lo miro asustado

-no me miren a mí, yo sólo vine a descansar. Sus enormes bocazas los metieron en problemas. No necesitan mi ayuda para eso-dijo Mandy, entrando y sentandose en el sofá

-vayan de una buena vez-dijo Warrick, resoplando

-y ni se les ocurra volver a intentar golpearse otra vez. ¡Son adultos, comportense como tales!-ahora fue Catherine

-papá esta en problemas, papá esta en problemas, lalalalala-tarareo Tim, cuando Catherine agarro su libreta sanitaria

-y tú, tendrás unas nalgas y unos brazos adoloridos cuando vuelvas. Ni se te ocurra pedirme helado ahora que te burlaste de mí-dijo Greg, cruzandose de brazos

-¿De qué está hablando, tía Catherine?-pregunto Tim, abriendo los ojos como platos

-nada, te explicaré al llegar allá. Warrick, ¿Me acompañas?-dijo Catherine, acariciando el cabello negro del niño, Warrick asintió con la cabeza

-nunca me lo pedirías a mí, ¿No?-dijo Hodges, ofendido

-bueno, Hodges, tú no eres exactamente alguien a quien se le pueda confiar un niño…-dijo Nick, riendo pero la mirada severa de Grissom lo hizo callar

-tengo un gato. Creo que soy lo suficiente responsable y tolerante como para cuidar a un niño-se quejo Hodges

-¡¿Tolerante?!-repitió Greg, estallando en carcajadas

-¡Basta! Greg, Nick, a mi oficina. Si se los tengo que decir de nuevo, mañana no ponen un pie dentro del laboratorio-los amenazo Grissom

-ya voy…-dijeron Greg y Nick al mismo tiempo y se fueron a la oficina de su jefe

-estos dos…parecen niños de seis años-dijo Wendy, también entrando en la sala, y refiriendose a Nick y a Greg

-entonces Hodges parece de dos años-dijo Mandy, riendo con maldad

-¡Oye, ya te oí!-grito Hodges, enojado. Grissom revoleo los ojos y se fue a hablar seriamente con Nick y Greg.

-vamos, Timmy, tenemos que ir al doctor-dijo Warrick, tomandolo de Catherine

-yo no quiero-dijo el niño, mientras Warrick le secaba cuidadosamente las lágrimas

-ya lo sé. Tranquilo, quizás sea rápido-dijo Catherine, soltando un suspiro

Y los tres se fueron al doctor.

El doctor Zachary Water, atendió con cariño y cuidado a Tim. Le hizo la revisión basica: Le escucho la respiración y el corazón; le miro los ojos, la nariz y la boca; y le tomo la temperatura.

-tiene un leve resfriado que puede empeorar-dijo, disgustado, el doctor

-¿Resfriado? No se ofenda, pero no lo he oído estornudar-dijo Catherine, preocupada

-quizás no ahora porque recién esta iniciando. Es común en esta época del año. Les recetaré unos jarabes, debe darselos su padre. También le daré una inyección analgesica por las dudas-dijo Zachary, anotando algo en unos papeles

-¿In…inyección?-pregunto Tim, aterrado

-sí, además de las vacunas, debo ponerte una inyección, pequeño. Cómo es la primera vez, sólo te pondré dos vacunas y las otras dos te las pondré la semana que viene-dijo el Dr. Water, sonriendole al niño

-Tim, quitate la camiseta y el pantalón-dijo Warrick, acercandose un poco a él

-¿Para qué?-pregunto Tim, intentando no llorar

-para que te pongan las vacunas en los brazos y luego la inyección en el trasero-le explico Warrick, por instinto (o algo así) Tim intento saltar fuera de la camilla

-Timothy, no. Las vacunas y la inyección son necesarias-dijo Catherine, deteniendolo en el instante

-no quiero, tía Cath. Me va a doler… ¡Mira el tamaño de esa aguja!-grito Tim, señalando la jeringa que estaba llenando el doctor

-apenas sentiras los pinchazos, mirame y no mires la aguja, ¿Ok?-le dijo Catherine, sosteniendole la cara al niño

-okey…au…-dijo Tim cuando sintió el primer pinchazo y el líquido introduciendose a traves de su bracito derecho

-shhhh…piensa en algo bonito, piensa en la chinchilla que tendrás en Navidad-le dijo Catherine, acariciandole las mejillas

-quiero que sea macho y…ouchy…que se llame Blue…-dijo Tim, comenzando a llorar por el segundo pinchazo en su brazo izquierdo

-sí, sí, se llamara Blue. Hablando de eso, tienes unos hermosos ojos azules, ¿Lo sabes, verdad?-dijo Catherine, sonriendole

-gracias-dijo Tim, feliz, nunca nadie le había dicho que sus ojos eran bonitos

-bien, señorito Sanders, ya terminamos con las vacunas. Ahora, necesito que se recueste bocabajo en la camilla-le dijo el doctor, con toda la paciencia del mundo

-¿Para la inyección?-sollozo, asustado, Tim

-sí, hijo, es para la inyección. No quiero que ese resfriado empeore y se transforme en gripe, anginas o algo peor-dijo el doctor, ayudandole a Catherine y Warrick a acostarlo. Tim oponía demasiada resistencia.

-¡No van a ponerme una aguja en el culo!-les grito, pateando la cara de Warrick

-controla tu lenguaje, Timothy-lo regaño Catherine, sosteniendole los brazos mientras Warrick intentaba aguantarse las patadas y sostenerle las piernas

-Tim, quedate quieto o vas a romper la jeringa-le dijo Warrick, con calma

-buaaa…buaaa…no pueden hacerme esto-se quejaba el niño, mientras se quedaba quietecito poco a poco. Nunca se había puesto una inyección, o por lo menos no lo recordaba.

-tranquilo, Timmy-le dijo el doctor, bajandole un poquito el pantalón y la ropa interior

-¡Dejeme en paz, _pervertido_!-le espeto el chiquillo, intentando morderlo

-te dije que controlaras tu lenguaje. No lastimes a tu pediatra-lo sermoneo Catherine

-él me ha lastimado a mí. Mis bracitos…buaaa…buaaaa…papá lo va a hacer trizas apenas se entere. Buaaa…el tío Nick va a arrancarle la cabeza. Buaaaa…-sollozaba Tim

-no, ninguno de los dos va a hacer eso. Porque esto es por tu salud-dijo Warrick, serio

-nadie intenta hacerte daño-dijo Catherine, soltando un suspiro

-eso dicen todos…buaaa…y después se marchan y te dejan solito. Cómo dejar a un gato sin garras para defenderse solo-sollozo Tim, con más fuerza, recordando como había sido su vida en el orfanato.

-necesito que confies en mí-le dijo Zachary, sabiendo como había sido su vida antes de que Greg lo adoptara

-también todos dicen eso…y jamás regresan. Son todos unos malditos mentirosos…buaaaa…sólo saben engañar y despedazar el corazón de un pequeñito que jamás conoció lo que era tener una familia fija-chillo Tim

-ahora tienes a Greg, tienes un padre, Timmy. Por favor, deja de llorar. Tienes toda una familia que cuidará de ti por siempre-dijo Warrick, sintiendo algo más que lastima por el niño

-¿En serio? Por siempre es demasiado tiempo. Y cualquier cosa puede suceder en ese transcurso-dijo Tim, mirándolo a los ojos para saber si estaba mintiendo o diciendo la verdad

-sí, lo sé. Cosas como que te graduaras de la Primaria, iras a la Secundarias, darás tu primer beso, jugaras al ajedrez con tu padre, te graduaras de la Secundaria e irás a la universidad-le dijo Warrick, con seguridad

-no quiero dar mi primer beso… ¡Puaj! Eso es tan asqueroso y cursi-dijo Tim, poniendo cara de asco

-jaja, eso dices ahora-dijo Catherine. El doctor aprovecho la distracción, para limpiarle la nalga a Tim y comenzar a inyectarle el analgesico

-buaaaa…odio las agujas…-sollozo Tim, al sentir el pinchazo

-shhhh…ya falta poco-lo tranquilizo Catherine

-listo, que niño tan valiente-dijo Zachary, sonriendo, mientras le subía la ropa

-gra…gracias, doctor-dijo Tim, secandose las lágrimas, mientras Catherine y Warrick lo ayudaban a sentarse de nuevo y ponerse la camiseta y el pantalón

-toma, por ser tan valiente-le dijo el doctor, dandole un puñado de caramelos de chocolate

-gracias, doctor. Me equivoque, usted es muy amable-dijo Tim, sonriendo

-¿Creías que sería muy cruel contigo?-pregunto, sorprendido, Zachary

-es sólo…que se veía muy serio en esa foto-admitió Tim, el doctor rió y le revolvió el cabello

-si le sucede algo, cualquier cosa, diganle al Sr. Sanders que me traíga a su hijo-dijo el doctor, mirando a Catherine y a Warrick

-claro, doctor-dijo Catherine, tomando las recetas y la libreta sanitaria mientras Warrick levantaba a Tim

-vamos, chiquillo. Creo que tu padre va a tener que hablar con cierto jovencito. Y bueno, digamos que tu abuelo adoptivo tuvo que hablar seriamente con tu padre-dijo Warrick, acariciandole el cabello a Tim

-¿Grissom es mi abuelo adoptivo?-pregunto, curioso, Tim

-sí, digamos que algo así. A veces, me gustaría que le pegara de vez en cuando-dijo Warrick, riendo

-el abuelo Gil debe tener la mano pesada-dijo Tim, mientras sus ojos se agrandaban con aquel pensamiento

-jaja, sí, eso creo. Nunca la he probado, por suerte-dijo Warrick, mientras acomodaba la cabeza del niño en su hombro izquierdo

-pero… ¿Entonces no me haría eso a mí, una especie de abuela adoptiva para él?-pregunto, extrañada, Catherine

-nuh, tú eres mi tía Catherine-dijo Tim, sacudiendo la cabeza

-okey, soy tu tía. Y te llevaré a mi casa, con Lindsey, si es que tu padre comienza a gritarte o querer pegarte enfrente mío-le afirmo Catherine

-gracias, eres genial, tía Cath-dijo Tim, mientras Warrick lo ponía de pie y tomaba la mano de su "tía".


	3. Visita de los abuelos y bisabuelos

_**Advertencia: Este capítulo contiene castigo corporal leve. Si a usted le desagrada esto, ¡Por favor, no lo lea! Gracias.**_

 **Capitulo 3: Visita de los abuelos y bisabuelos**

 _ ***Sueño de Greg***_

-pon un pie fuera de esta casa, y te daré una paliza y luego te dejaré amordazado y atado hasta que tu madre llegue-dijo Peter Scarlett, mi padrastro.

-¡No me vas a decir que hacer y que no, Peter! ¡No eres mi verdadero padre!-le grite, abrí la puerta principal de la casa y comencé a caminar hacía afuera.

Vi cómo Peter me inmovilizaba y me metía adentro de la casa.

Luego comenzó a quitarse el cinturón…

 _ ***Fin del sueño***_

-¡No, él nunca haría eso! Vaya pesadillla…-dijo Greg –si me hubiera despertado gritando en casa, él me hubiera dado una inyección para tranquilizarme…-su mente corrió en ese pensamiento.

Peter lo amaba como si fuera su hijo de sangre, igual que él amaba a Tim. No es común ver eso en los hombres. Peter sólo quería lo mejor de lo mejor para Greg…incluso si a Greg no le gustaba la idea de tomar pastillas para el dolor de cabeza o algo así. Después de todo, el Dr. Scarlett lo había visto crecer y era su padrastro desde los 13 años de Greg.

Cómo peleaban Peter y Ángela por todo lo que se trataba de Greg. "Que vaya con un suéter también" decía Peter, "No, dejalo con ese saco solo. Que no hace tanto frío afuera" decía Ángela.

¿Y cual era la parte más difícil para Greg? La hora en que Peter lo revisaba. "No me vas a poner una inyección, pervertido" era la típica frase de Greg, "Te vi nacer, te cambie los pañales un par de veces… ¡Te vi entrar en la edad de la pubertad! Vamos, Greg, te conozco de arriba para abajo" era casi siempre la respuesta de Peter, seguido de un revoleo de ojos.

Ahora Greg tenía que arreglarselas solo…con respecto a su propio hijo. Había tenido una madre, un padre, un padrastro y dos abuelos fabulosos…con tanto "material", eso era suficiente para llegar a ser "un padre decente", ¿O no?

-buen día, bella durmiente-dijo Tim, tirandose arriba de Greg.

-buen día, peque-dijo Greg, sonriendole

-¡Vamos, date prisa, papá! Hoy llegan mis abuelitos y mis bisabuelos-dijo Tim, alcanzandole el celular.

-¿Cómo…?-

-lo dijiste ayer, ¿Lo olvidaste? Debemos ir a recogerlos, ya deben estar en el aeropuerto-dijo Tim, entusiasta

-sí, creo que tendrás que ir sobre el regazo de tu abuela o de tu abuelo…-

-no me molesta. ¿Acaso no lo notaste? ¡Me vestí solito!-exclamo el niño, con orgullo.

-¡Oh, sí! Cada vez más grande, mi chiquitito-le dijo Greg, dándole un beso en la frente.

-te quiero mucho, papi-

-yo te quiero más-

-ya-dijo Tim, rodando los ojos –vamos, eres más lento que una tortuga-se quejo Tim, viendo como su padre se levantaba y buscaba la ropa para vestirse.

-ya, está bien. Ve al comedor, iré a prepararte el desayuno-

-¡Ni hablar! Desayunaremos camino al aeropuerto, o después, con los abuelitos-dijo Tim, con su sonrisa encantadora.

-de acuerdo, ya, vete afuera-dijo Greg, dándole un empujoncito fuera de la habitación.

-¡Ya sé que tienes pelos ahí abajo!-le grito Tim, burlón. Greg se ruborizo y cerró la puerta.

-ojalá pueda entenderlo cuando crezca-penso Greg.

Luego de vestirse, Greg y Tim fueron a recoger a sus familiares.

-¡Mi terroncito de azúcar, cuanto te he extrañado!-grito Nana Olaf, agarrando a Greg de los cachetes.

-yo también te he extrañado, Nana-dijo Greg, un poco vergonzoso. Ella lo soltó, le dio un beso en la mejilla y miro a Tim.

-vaya, ¿Y quien es este adorable pajarillo?-dijo Papá Olaf, agachandose a la altura del pequeño.

-yo soy una chinchilla, no un pajarillo-dijo Tim, algo arrogante.

-hey, ya hablamos de esto, comportate-le advirtió Greg

-lo siento. Hola…señor Papá Olaf-dijo Tim, mirándolo con miedo.

-sólo dime Papá Olaf, ¿Tú eres el pequeño Tim del que tanto habla mi Greggy?-

-sí, eso creo…-dijo Tim, con timidez

-parece que es un chico de pocas palabras-comento Nana Olaf.

-jajaja, sólo deja que agarré confianza y hablara hasta por los codos-dijo Greg, divertido.

-ya, ¿Y tú cómo has estado, bebé?-dijo Ángela, abrazando a su hijo y dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-bien, mami. Pero…deberías dejar de decirme bebé, ya soy un adulto-dijo Greg, ruborizado.

-siempre serás mi bebé, no importa cuanto crezcas-

-ya, espero que esa gripe que tenías se te haya pasado. Porque si vuelves a tener fiebre, tendré que sacar una jeringa-dijo Peter, bastante serio.

-¡Papá…estoy bien! Gracias por preocuparte. Pero estoy bien, no necesito ninguna inyección-dijo Greg, molesto.

-eso espero. Ven acá, _mi niñito_ -dijo Peter, abrazándolo y dándole un beso en la frente.

-los he extrañado mucho-admitió Greg.

-y nosotros a ti. No sabes lo que es tener que vivir más de un día sin ese chico que escupia sus acelgas-dijo Ángela, sonriendo.

-yo no escupia mis acelgas. Mamá, que esta Tim…-dijo Greg, avergonzado. Tim sólo rió.

-no me lo recuerdes. Tuve que ponerte las vitaminas inyectables más de una vez, porque escondias o me escupias las pastillas-dijo Peter, resoplando.

-es que…papi, eran asquerosas. Ni hablar del hierro-dijo Greg, riendo.

-sólo te di hierro una vez. Espero no tener que ser así con tu hijo-dijo Peter, mirando a Tim.

-no te preocupes, abuelito. Yo siempre me como todo, incluso las brócolis que esconde papá en una parte de la heladera-le aseguro el pequeño.

-¡¿Que escondes qué, Gregory?!-grito Ángela, enfadada.

-yo…los estaba guardando para una ocasión especial-mintió Greg.

-¡Ja! Nosotros no nacimos ayer, Greg-dijo Peter, cruzandose de brazos.

-ya, dejenlo. Que lo van a estresar y es sólo nuestro primer día aquí-dijo Papá Olaf, mirandolos

-okey-dijeron Peter y Ángela, no del todo convencidos.

Subieron el equipaje al auto de Greg y se sentaron en los asientos del auto.

-papá nunca menciono que tuviera un papá tan genial-dijo Tim, en el regazo de su abuelo (más bien, abuelastro).

-sí, bueno, eso es porque…umh…-dijo Peter, intentando hallar una forma de explicarle al niño que él no era exactamente el padre de Greg.

-¿Qué?-pregunto Tim, con intriga.

-nada, sólo olvidalo, ¿Si?-

-okey…-

-y dime, Tim, ¿Cómo vas en la escuela?-pregunto Ángela, en la parte trasera del auto.

-bien, creo. Le hago caso a papá y a las maestras. No peleo con mis compañeros. Y hago mi tarea-dijo Tim, serio.

-ya veo, me alegro por ti-dijo la madre de Greg, sonriendo.

-de tal palo, tal astilla-dijo Peter, mirando a su hijastro.

-sí, bueno, digamos que Tim es quizás un poquito más rebelde que yo-dijo Greg, Tim lo miro ceñudo -¿Qué, hijo? Es la verdad-

-Gregory, cómo si tú hubieras sido un angelito a su edad-dijo Ángela, levantando las cejas.

-yo era un angelito a los 8 años, ¿Verdad?-dijo Greg, mirando a sus abuelos por el espejo retrovisor.

-claro, Greggy-dijo Nana Olaf, sonriendo

-sí, bueno, dentro de lo que cabe-dijo Papá Olaf, riendo.

-¿Recuerdas la ves en que te encontre con la vecina de la esquina en el estacionamiento del supermercado…?-dijo Peter, con nostalgia.

-algo…-dijo Greg, avergonzado.

-¿Le has contado eso a tu hijo?-pregunto Ángela mirando a Greg, Greg negó con la cabeza.

-entonces yo se lo contaré-dijo Peter, muy alegre.

-¡Papá, no te atrevas!-le grito Greg, pero ya era tarde.

 _ ***Flashback (contado por Peter)***_

-¡¿Gregory?!-grite, enojado.

Greg se estaba besando apasionadamente con Madison Hansen, la vecinita de la esquina.

-¡Papá!-grito Greg, asustado y separandose de Madison.

-ho…hola-dijo la chica, asustada.

-ven acá-dije, enfadado y agarrando a Greg del brazo.

Lo subí al coche y él quería morirse de vergüenza.

Todo el camino a casa fue puro y completo silencio.

Llegamos y tuve que arrastrar a Greg adentro de la casa.

Le di un bofetón que resonó.

-considera eso, mi última advertencia, Gregory Arrick Sanders-le dije, con severidad.

-¡Me pegaste! ¡Me pegaste! ¡Le voy a decir a mamá!-me grito el mocosito de 14 años. Yo lo tomé de la muñeca, con cuidado.

-cómo quieras. Pero si se lo dices, no intentes evadir la parte en que te escapaste de tus clases de piano para verte con tu noviecita-le dije, molesto.

-¿Hablas de Madison? Ella no es mi novia, nosotros…sólo somos amigos-

-amigos con beneficios, diría yo-

-¿Qué?-me pregunto, confundido.

-nada-dije, viendo que no entendía a lo que me refería y eso me alegraba, en parte.

-yo no escape de mis clases de piano, la Sra. Bradson no llegaba y…tú tampoco estabas por aquí ni mamá. Quiero pensar que tome mi primera decisión cómo adulto-

-con que ya tomas decisiones de adulto, ¿Eh?-dije, dándole la vuelta.

-¡No, Peter, espera, espera!-me grito, asustado. Yo me detuve en seco.

-¿Si?-

-no me pegues más. Prometo no volver a salir huyendo así…-me dijo, asustado.

-okey. Eres muy chiquito para besarte con chicas-le dije, serio.

-no soy chiquito, ya tengo 14 años…-

-pues a esa edad, yo me preocupaba por adaptarme a la escuela Secundaria. No andaba atrás de chicas-

-¡Suéltame, maldito enfermo!-me grito Greg, dándome un manotazo. Yo lo agarre y lo levante del suelo, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

-¿Cómo me llamaste?-

-nada…no importa…-me respondió, tembloroso.

-está bien, no quise asustarte. Pero tendrás que contarle a tu madre lo que sucedió, apenas llegue-le dije, con tranquilidad. Él rompió a llorar.

-noooo, papi, por favor. Ella se enojara tanto…me quitara el juego de ajedrez de por vida-

-Greggy, no creo que ella te castigue así. Te mandará un rato a tu habitación y ya, ¿Ok?-

-sniff…okey…-

En ese momento, entro Ángela.

 _ ***Fin del Flashback***_

-¡Oh! ¿Cómo olvidar eso? Nunca había estado así de molesta. ¡Te habías escapado de casa! Dejarte en tu habitación hasta la merienda fue poco-dijo Ángela, resoplando.

-no había sido para tanto…-murmuro Greg, enfadado. Todos rieron.

Llegaron a la casa de Greg, y los padres y abuelos, se acomodaron en la habitación de invitados.

Por la noche, todos veían una película infantil en familia.

Tim se había encariñado con sus abuelos y sus bisabuelos, y ellos con él.


	4. Altibajos

_**Advertencia: Este capítulo contiene malas palabras y castigo corporal.**_

 **Capítulo 4: Altibajos**

-¡PAAAAAAAPIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! Despierta, llegarás tarde al trabajo-dijo Tim, sacudiendo a Greg.

-ya, tranquilo. Está bien…es sólo que estaba soñando-dijo Greg, levantandose y entonces se dio cuenta de que estaba vestido con un pijama. Y él dormía pocas veces en pijama, aunque más desde que había adoptado a Tim -¡MAMÁ!-grito, avergonzado.

-¿Qué? Es un regalo-dijo Ángela, refiriendose al pijama que tenía diseños en blanco y negro como un tablero de ajedrez.

-no me refería a eso-dijo su hijo, haciendo un mohín, molesto.

-Groo, no le faltes a tu madre-dijo Peter, entrando en la habitación, mientras bebía su taza con capuchino.

-pero, paaaa…-se quejo Greg.

-hijito, yo te di a luz…te cambiaba los pañales, te bañaba, te vi entrar en la pub…-

-¡Mamá, basta! Que está Tim presente-grito Greg, ruborizandose. Tim sólo rió.

-¡No le levantes la voz a tu madre, muchachito!-grito Papá Olaf, entrando con cara de perro al dormitorio.

 _-¿Muchachito? Eso nunca es algo bueno…-_ pensó Greg, agachando la cabeza –perdón-

-es cómo si se fuera a desatar una guerra-bromeo Tim.

-si sigue así. La única que se va a desatar es esta…-dijo Peter, enseñandole la palma de la mano al pobre de Greg -…en su poto-

-¡PAPÁ!-grito Greg, parecía que su cara iba a estallar de vergüenza en cualquier momento.

-jajajajajajaja…-rió Tim, disfrutando de la amenaza de su abuelo.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso, Timothy?-dijo Ángela, poniendo sus manos sobre su cadera.

-nada. Es sólo que…nada-dijo Tim, ahora serio. Un recuerdo de una de las familias que lo había devuelto al orfanato acababa de volar por su mente.

-¿Qué, tesorito? No estamos molestos contigo-dijo Papá Olaf, poniendose de cuclillas para ver mejor a su bisnieto.

-es que…a mí me castigaron así. Me pegaron-confeso Tim, nervioso.

-¡GREGORYYYYYY!-grito Ángela, furiosa.

-¡Mamá, tranquilízate! Que yo nunca le he pegado-dijo Greg, cruzando los dedos detrás de la espalda.

-Greg, sin cruzar los dedos-regaño Peter, perdiendo poco a poco la paciencia. Y eso que era un hombre que no solía perder la paciencia.

-¡¿Cómo…?!-

-el espejo. Que desgracia para ti no ser vampiro-dijo Peter, haciendo una media sonrisa malvada. Greg frunció el ceño.

-no, calma. Papi Greggy no me pego…fueron los Jameson, una de las familias que me devolvió al orfanato-dijo Tim, mientras se le iba reduciendo la voz de a poco.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Por qué nunca me contaste eso?-dijo Greg, dolido.

-es que…fue muy vergonzoso, papi. No quería que lo supieran. Ese señor era muy malo, golpeaba a todos en la casa…hasta al perrito-dijo Tim, con un nudo en la garganta.

-lamento tanto que hayas tenido que pasar por eso, angelito-dijo Ángela, alzandolo y mimandolo.

-ma, pa, abue, les juro que no lo sabía. Los Jameson fueron los últimos que habían tenido a Tim antes que yo. Pero se veían una familia buena, alemana pero buena…-dijo Greg, haciendo una mueca.

-está bien, hijo, te creo. Por cierto,…no más faltas de respeto-dijo Peter, dándole una nalgada suave que aunque no le dolió mucho, sí lo hizo avergonzarse…mucho.

-sí, no más faltas de respeto, papito-dijo Greg, asintiendo con la cabeza. Ángela puso de pie a su nieto y se dispuso a buscarle la ropa para el trabajo a su hijo.

-más te vale. Y usted, señorito, no nos ocultes ninguna cosita más-dijo Papá Olaf, dándole una nalgadita aún más suave a Tim que en vez de hacerlo quejarse, lo hizo reír.

-sí, abuelito… ¡Upa!-exclamo el pequeño, levantando los bracitos.

-claro, cachorrito-dijo Papá Olaf, levantandolo y dándole un beso en la sien.

-yo soy tu cachorrito-se quejo Greg, infantilmente.

-los dos son nuestros cachorritos-dijo Nana Olaf, riendo y entrando en la habitación con una bandeja.

-¿Me trajiste el desayuno? Oh, Nana, no era necesario-dijo Greg, sonriendo.

-todo para mi terroncito de azúcar-dijo ella, dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-abuelaaaaaa, no me digas así-

-¿Por qué, bebé? Soy tu abuela, no hay nada de malo en eso-dijo Nana Olaf, restandole importancia.

-pero…-

-Gregory, ¿Qué dijimos?-pregunto Peter, haciendo un gesto con la mano de que iba a darle más nalgadas.

-lo siento…-murmuro el joven Sanders.

-no nos agrada tener que pegarle a tu traserito, pero eres un pillo-dijo Papá Olaf, sacudiendo la cabeza.

-lo que sea-gruño Greg.

-hijo, ¿Prefieres que te lave la boca con jabón?-pregunto Peter, serio.

-prefiero que me dejes en paz, papá-refunfuño Greg.

-eso no va a suceder…nunca-dijo Peter, revolviendole el pelo.

-¿Ni siquiera si llega un apocalipsis zombie?-bromeo Tim.

-ni siquiera si llegan los zombies-dijo Peter, riendo.

-ya, Greggy, ve alistandote-dijo Ángela, dándole unas prendas limpias y perfumadas.

-maaaaaaa, les pusiste perfume de bebé-se quejo enseguida su chiquitín.

-es el mismo perfume que usabas cuando te fuiste de San Gabriel, ingrato-dijo Peter, regalandole un azote que resonó.

-¡Dejen de pegarme!-chillo Greg, alejandose de la mano firme (o más bien dura) de su padre.

-deja de portarte mal, entonces-dijo Ángela, revoleando los ojos.

-¿Pueden salir de mi habitación de una puta vez?-rugió Sanders.

-¡ESA BOCOTA, GREGORY ARRICK!-rugió con más fuerza Papá Olaf, dándole una nalgada urticante seguido de una palmadita en la boca.

-no es justo. Ya no soy un niño-se quejo Greg, resistiendose a llorar enfrente de Tim.

-puedes cambiarte en el baño…y ustedes, dejen de golpear a mi terroncito de azúcar-dijo Nana Olaf, muy molesta.

-perdón…-dijeron Papá Olaf y Peter al mismo tiempo. Greg dio un pisotón y se fue al baño a cambiarse la ropa.

Luego se despidió de todos y se fue al trabajo.

-Greg, hombre, no lo hagas-le sugirió Nick, preocupado.

-¡Nick, hemos estado buscando a este cretino por más de un mes de mierda! Voy a ir a encararlo-exclamo Greg, enfurecido.

-Greg, creo que estás mezclando las cosas-dijo Sara, tan preocupada como Nick.

-no he mezclado nada, Sara. No me traten como si fuera un niño pequeño-protesto enseguida él.

-Greg, cariño, estás embroncado porque es un tipo que abusa de niños el que estamos persiguiendo. Y sus victimas tienen la misma edad que tu hijo Tim. Eso es mezclar las cosas, Sara tiene razón. Yo tiendo a hacer lo mismo-dijo Catherine.

-amigo, estás enojado y probablemente frustrado. Y eso es normal. Pero no hagas una estupidez de la que te arrepentirás luego-le aconsejo Warrick.

-¡Gregory! ¡¿Qué te dije?!-grito Grissom, muy fastidiado.

-Grissom, iré a enfrentar a ese maldito-le gruño Greg, evitando su mirada.

-no. Lo que harás será volver a tu casa. Estás demasiado alterado por el caso-

-¡No es justo! Es MI caso-se quejo Greg, descontrolado.

-se lo daré a alguien del otro turno. Ve con tu familia y procura volver tranquilo para mañana-dijo Grissom, dándose la vuelta y yendose.

-parece que alguien metio la pata-dijo Sara, haciendo una mueca de disgusto.

-no quiero imaginarme la cara de tu papi cuando se entere de que te mandaron a casa de nuevo por haber sido un chico malo-dijo Warrick en tono burlón.

-Rick-le advirtió Catherine.

-¿Qué? Es la verdad-dijo Warrick, encogiendose de hombros.

-sí, Catherine. Warrick tiene razón. Greg se comporta como un mocoso malcriado-comento Nick.

-¡No es cierto!-grito Greg, dando un pisotón, claramente comportandose como un mocoso malcriado.

-será mejor que no te vea por aquí, Sanders-gruño Ecklie, entrando en el lugar.

-al cabo que ni quería-mintió Greg, saliendo furioso del lugar.

Se subió al auto, pero en vez de dirigirse a su casa…se fue a buscar al abusador de niños.

Lo encontro y por poco este le mete un disparo en la cabeza, si no llega Brass con los demás agentes de policía y el mismísimo Grissom.

A Gil ganas no le faltaron de darle un buen bofetón a su CSI más nuevo y pequeño.

-umh…Grissom…-dijo Nick, porque sabía que su jefe estaba decepcionado (más bien desilusionado) de la conducta de su "hermanito" Greg.

-Nick, llevate a Greg a su casa. Asegurate de que sepan sus padres lo que hizo-ordeno Grissom, tomando una larga respiración.

-Grissom, no. No puedes simplemente entregarme a mis padres para que me castiguen el doble. Me estás avergonzando delante de todos-dijo Greg, gimoteando.

-¡Avergonzarte! ¡AVERGONZARTE! Tu comportamiento de adolescente rebelde es el que da vergüenza aquí, Greg-dijo Warrick, muy enojado. Greg sólo se límito a mirar el suelo y susurrar un "lo siento".

-tiene razón, Greggy…-dijo Catherine.

-hey, tranquilo. No creo que tus padres se enojen mucho-dijo Sara, que se sentía mal por el chico que ella veía como su hermano pequeño. Mientras ponía una mano sobre su hombro y se lo apretaba ligeramente.

-no tienes idea, Sara. Papá y mi abuelo fueron muy claros esta mañana sobre no…desobedecer-dijo Greg, poniendo carita de cordero degollado.

-¿Qué crees que hará tu padre?-pregunto Grissom, algo arrepentido del castigo que además le iba a aplicar él.

-¡Me va a dar una paliza!-grito Greg, aterrado y fingiendo que era un pobre torturado.

-¡¿Qué?!-grito Grissom, sorprendido.

-Peter no le va a dar una paliza. Sólo le dará una zurra de chiquillo escandaloso, y no es cómo si no se la mereciera-dijo uno de los oficiales, resoplando. Ya que conocía a la familia de Greg.

-eres una ayuda maravillosa, Ted, en serio…una ayuda hermosa-exclamo Greg, con ironía.

-no hay de qué, hermano-dijo el oficial, siguiendole la corriente.

-en serio, espero que tu padre te dé un buen escarmiento-dijo Warrick, frunciendo el ceño. Greg se puso muy colorado.

-Grissom…-intento el chico, para probar su suerte.

-silencio, Greg. Suspendido lo que queda de la semana-dijo él, con severidad.

-sí, señor…-dijo Greg, con un tono como si fuera un niño de cinco años. Y se fue con Nick.

Apenas sus padres y abuelos lo vieron y Nick le contó lo que había pasado…Nana Olaf y Ángela se llevaron a Tim a jugar al parque. Mientras Peter tomo a Greg de una oreja, se despidió educadamente de Nick y llevo a su hijo hasta su dormitorio a punta de nalgadas…

-estoy muy desilusionado de ti, Gregory Arrick Hojem/Sanders-dijo Peter, mientras le bajaba el pantalón y la ropa interior de un solo jalón a Greg.

-¡Papá, desnudo no!-grito Greg, escandalizado. Peter no contesto y lo coloco con cuidado sobre su regazo. El muchacho se mordió el labio porque sabía que su castigo estaba a punto de comenzar.

 _ **¡PLAFF, PLAFF, PLAFF…!**_ Era lo que sonaba como eco en la habitación. Peter estaba nalgueando con fuerza a su niñito. Y seguido de eso, un llanto exagerado de Greg, que mientras tanto se retorcía bajo la severidad de su padre (y de su abuelo que también había entrado en la habitación, pero él estaba más herido por como lloraba su nietecito), intentando inútil y patéticamente evitar los nalgazos.

El trasero de Greg estaba en un color rojo furioso, cuando Papá Olaf decidió intervenir por el bien de su "pajarillo".

-Pete, ¿Podrías…parar un minuto? Las chicas deben de estar por volver con Tim. Y no quieres que tu nieto te vea como el malo de la película, ¿O si?-dijo el anciano, con sutileza.

-tienes razón. Odiaría que Timmy me viera como el villano que hizo llorar a su papito…aunque se lo tuviera más que merecido-dijo Peter, subiendole rápidamente la ropa a Greg. Que apenas el bóxer rozó con su pobre trasero bien adolorido, bien colorado, bien ardiente y bien castigado, soltó un gritito de estar en agonía.

-me hiciste daño, paps. Me hiciste daño… ¡Buaaaaa! Me diste como nunca…snifff…nunca te lo perdonaré-sollozo Greg.

-estás resentido y eso es normal. Yo también le gritaba a tu abuelo Thomas que no lo perdonaría y que lo odiaba cuando él me hacia sonar el trasero por mi mal comportamiento. Lo entiendo, hijo, en serio que sí. Pero prefiero verte enfadado porque le "Pam Pam" a tu colita y no muerto por una tontería…Greg, mi vida, pudiste dejar al CSI sin un talentoso joven y a nosotros sin nuestro Greggy. ¿Es eso lo que quieres?-le dijo Peter, con todo el dolor en cada una de sus palabras.

-no, papi. No quiero dejarlos solitos. Y mucho menos a Tim huérfano de nuevo-lloro Gregory con más fuerza.

-nos alegra oír eso-dijo Ángela, desde el otro lado de la puerta.

-mami, ¿Escucharon todo?-dijo Greg, otra vez con las mejillas teñidas de rojo.

-no, hijito, acabamos de llegar. Tim dice que eres el papi más genial del mundo. Por favor, no hagas que piense otra cosa…-dijo Ángela, soltando un suspiro.

-sí, mamita. Tienes mi palabra de que no volverá a pasar-dijo Greg, muy a su pesar.

-y tienes mi palabra de que si te portas tan mal de nuevo, voy a azotarte la cola por una semana completa-dijo Peter, muy serio y dando a entender que no estaba jugando.

-sí, papá-dijo Greg, haciendo un pucherito.

-vamos, campeón. Hay que ir a cenar-dijo Peter, sonriendo y dándole un beso en la frente.

-hay lasaña, una de tus comidas favoritas-aviso Nana Olaf.

-¿Sin acelgas?-por supuesto que Greg no iba a dejar pasar la oportunidad… ¿Qué? ¿Creyeron que lo único que necesitaba el niñito caprichoso eran unas nalgadas para que dejara sus mañas?

-sin acelgas-dijo Nana Olaf, riendo.

-y sin cojín-agrego Peter, levantando una ceja.

-no, papito. Que todavía me duele-dijo Greg, dejando que su abuelo le secara las lágrimas en un gesto cariñoso.

-¿Qué te duele, cielo?-dijo Peter, haciendose el inocente.

-la colita-dijo Greg, molesto por la pregunta.

-¿Y por qué te duele la colita?-

-¡Por qué me pegaste, pa!-le grito, odiaba el rumbo que estaban tomando las cosas.

-¿Y por qué tuve que pegarte?-dijo Peter, soltando una risita.

-porque fue un niño malo, ¿Feliz?-

-mucho. Ahora sé un niño bueno y así papi no tendra que pegarle a tu insolente colita-dijo su padre, poniendolo de pie.

-no sé que culpa tiene mi colita si la pobre no fue la que desobedeció-dijo Greg, sin poder evitar sobarse un poco sus maltrechas nalgas.

-dile a tu colita que le recuerde a tu cabecita hueca que no se meta en más problemas-dijo Peter, erizandole el pelo.

-¡Papi! Había un payaso en el parque. Te traje un globo con forma de jirafa-dijo Tim, entrando en la habitación.

-gracias, hijito-dijo Greg, agarrando el globo y dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-no soy tontito, ¿Sabes? Sé que el abuelito te dio muchos chas chas en la colita-dijo el niño, desaprobando con la cabeza. Cosa que hizo estallar a los adultos, pero no a Greg, en risas.

-tu padre puede ser tan travieso como tú a veces-dijo Papá Olaf.

-¡Abuelooooo!-se quejo Greg, muy ruborizado.

-hijo, hay algo que yo, tu madre y tus abuelos debemos decirte-dijo Peter, haciendo una mueca.

-¡Joooo! ¿Más gritos y regaños?-dijo Greg, fastidiado.

-no, sin gritos-dijo Ángela, soltando un suspiro.

-él parece tener ganas de gritar-dijo Greg, "señalando" con la cabeza a su padre.

-mentira-se quejo Peter.

-siempre gritas-le espeto su hijo.

-no voy a gritar-dijo Peter, poniendo una voz autoritaria.

-Greg, hijito, mi amor…-dijo su madre tomandole las manos.

-mamá, ¿Qué sucede? Me preocupas-dijo Greg, muy preocupado. Primero porque le hablaba así y segundo porque la había visto bastante gorda e "hinchada" cuando la vio en el aeropuerto.

-Greggy, no sabemos como decirte esto. Pero…-dijo Papá Olaf, haciendo una mueca.

-uno de ustedes tiene leucemia, ¿Verdad?-dijo Greg, de repente.

-¿Qué?-dijeron todos, confundidos.

-veo las noticias… ¿Quién tiene leucemia?-dijo Greg, alarmado.

-pequeñín, nadie tiene leucemia ni ninguna enfermedad. Tranquilo, mi terroncito de azúcar-dijo Nana Olaf, haciendo media sonrisa.

-Groo, sé que quizás esto te ponga celoso e incluso nervioso. Pero…dentro de poco, te convertirás en hermano mayor-dijo Peter finalmente.

-¡¿QUÉ?!-grito Greg, poniendose blanco como un papel. Sus padres no supieron cómo interpretar su reacción.

-sí, hijo, logre quedarme embarazada. Voy por el quinto mes y el mismo Peter dijo que es más que seguro que la niña se quede-dijo Ángela, sonriendo.

-¡¿NIÑA?! ¡ESO ES EL DOBLE DE GENIAL!-grito Greg, más que alegre.

-tomatelo con calma, vaquero-dijo Papá Olaf, riendo.

-¡Seré hermano mayor, seré hermano mayor de una bebé!-gritaba Greg, comenzando a hacer una sinfonía invisible en todo su cuarto.

-jajaja, no creí que te lo tomarías así-admitió Peter.

-¿Estás bromeando? Es una de las cosas más buenas que me han dicho en el día…-dijo Greg, dando brincos.

-aún no hemos decidido el nombre. ¿Tienes alguno en mente?-pregunto Nana Olaf.

-umh…no…voy a pensarlo-dijo Greg, suspirando.

-¡Y tienes tiempo de sobra, señorito! Y si te veo hacer la más pequeñita desobediencia en casa mientras estemos nosotros aquí y tú estes suspendido, te vas a ir a dormir con el trasero calentito. ¿Fui claro?-dijo Peter, demasiado serio.

-sí, papá-dijo Greg, parando de bailar para ponerse serio y ruborizarse.

-ya. Vamos a cenar, ¿Si?-dijo Nana Olaf, tocandole la punta de la nariz a Greg y luego a Tim.

Y todos se fueron a cenar y luego a dormir.

Claro que Greg tuvo que dormir sobre su estómago, bocabajo. Ese dolor en su trasero tardaría días o incluso una semana en desaparecer. Esperaba que desapareciera para cuando volviera al trabajo, no quería darle la razón a Ted y mucho menos a Warrick. El joven CSI gimió por lo bajo mientras se flotaba la cola, tratando de aliviar un poco el dolor y ardor infrigido a causa de haber desobedecido una orden directa y haber arriesgado innecesariamente su vida.

Peter sabía que Greg aún estaba algo molesto con él por haberlo puesto sobre sus rodillas y haberle dado un correctivo como si aún fuera su pequeño travieso, pero estaba bien con eso…Greg a veces podía ser un angelito y a los cinco minutos volverse un diablito, eso lo había descubierto hace tiempo ya.

En cuanto a lo de la niña…todos los Sanders estaban muy MUY felices, incluyendo Tim que al principio no dijo nada. Faltaba poco para el nacimiento de la pequeña y Greg se había dormido con una sonrisa, planeando tomarse unas vacaciones para estar con sus padres, abuelo e hijo en San Gabriel cuando la bebé naciera.


	5. Una nueva amiga

**Nota de autora: Este capítulo es un Crossover con el Fanfic "Greg y Jenny" de la usuaria CSI Argentina.**

 **Quizás modifique algunas cosas, jejeje.**

 **Advertencia: Contiene castigo corporal en forma de azotes. Si a usted le molesta eso, ¡Por favor no lea! Gracias.**

 **Capítulo 5: Una nueva amiga**

Era una noche un tanto fría en Las Vegas. Y pronto llovería.

Greg no podía dormirse. Estaba harto de estar suspendido y no poder ir al trabajo.

Así que se vistió. Se aseguro de que sus padres, sus abuelos y su hijo siguieran durmiendo. Y se fue al laboratorio…

Allí, se tropezó con Jennifer "Jenny" De La Fuente. Él todavía no había conocido a la nueva CSI…

-hola, lo siento, ¿Estás perdido?-le pregunto ella, sonriendo.

-no… ¿Tú quién eres?-

-¡Oh! Jennifer De La Fuente. Soy la nueva CSI. ¿Y tú eres…?-

-Gregory Sanders, CSI también-le dijo Greg, sonriente.

-lindo nombre. Supongo que te dicen Greg, ¿no? Escuche a Nick hablar mucho de ti-dijo Jennifer.

-¿Si?-

-sí…-

-¡Greg! ¡¿Qué rayos haces aquí?! Sigues suspendido y lo sabes-gruño Nick, acercándose a ellos.

-jejejeje…hola, Nicky-dijo Greg, retrocediendo y cubriéndose el trasero con ambas manos por las dudas.

-nada de "Nicky". No me intentes manipular, pequeño mocoso. Te voy a llevar a tu casa. Y si te vuelvo a ver por aquí cerca…-dijo Nick e hizo un gesto con la mano de que iba a pegarle. Greg tragó saliva y asintió con la cabeza –bien, entonces vamos-dijo, agarrándolo del brazo.

-espera, Nick. Yo termine mi caso. Y Greg y yo nos preguntabamos si…podíamos ir a tomar un café juntos-dijo Jenny.

-¿Si? Digo, sí-dijo Greg, nervioso.

-más te vale no mentirme, hermanito-dijo Nick y lo soltó. Iba a darle una nalgada pero Greg se le alcanzó a escapar y se fue con la CSI De La Fuente.

-gracias por salvarme el pellejo-le agradeció él a ella cuando entraron en el auto de Greg.

-no hay problema. Nick a veces es algo gruñón-

-suenas como si lo conocieras de toda la vida-

-pues…algo así. Nuestros padres se conocen. Es una larga historia. Oye, mejor vamos un rato a tu casa, ¿Te parece? No quiero que nos metamos en problemas-

-okey. Supongo que te han hablado de mi reciente…ocurrencia-dijo Greg, soltando un resoplido.

-¿Ir a enfrentar a un asesino de niños? Tienes agallas pero pudo haberte matado-

-lo sé. Todos me lo dejaron muy claro-dijo e hizo una mueca. Ella soltó una risita. Y se fueron a la casa de Greg.

Apenas entraron, Peter agarro a Greg de la oreja y sin importarle que Jenny estuviera presente, le dio cinco duras nalgadas sobre la ropa a su hijastro.

-¡Ay, ouch, auchy, owwww! ¡Agh! ¡Papá!-se quejo Greg, intentando alejarse.

-¡¿A dónde fuiste, pequeño travieso?!-le exigió saber.

Greg se quedo mudo.

-bien, tal vez unos azotes desnudo lo hagan cantar-dijo Papá Olaf.

-¡NO! ¡Esperen! Sí, me atraparon. Fui a laboratorio. Pero no estuve más de diez minutos allí. Y ya volví y no estoy en más problemas-admitió el chico.

-eso espero, hijo. Porque ya llamamos a Grissom, le dimos nuestro número. Y con tu madre y tus abuelos decidimos y le dijimos que si te portas mal, tiene todo nuestro permiso para… ¡Darte de nalgadas!-le anunció Peter.

Greg se puso de todos los colores.

-pero ya no soy un niño-

-te comportas como tal. Así que se te castiga como tal-

-papá, que está Jenny-gimoteo Gregory.

-oh, lo siento. Disculpe las molestias. Un placer, soy Peter Scarlett. El…padre de Greg. Bueno, padrastro. Pero él me quiere como su padre, ¿No es así?-dijo Peter, finalizando la frase con los dientes apretados y mirando de reojo a Greg.

-sí, así es,…papá-dijo Greg, con los dientes apretados.

-yo soy Ángela, la madre de Gregituh-dijo Ángela, sonriente.

-mamá-protesto Greg, colorado.

-nosotros somos sus abuelos. Puedes decirnos Papá y Nana Olaf-dijo Papá Olaf, con amabilidad.

-¡Y yo soy Timothy! Pero puede decirme Tim o Timmy-dijo el niño, muy sonriente y acercándose a Jennifer.

-hola, precioso. Greg no me había dicho que tenía un hijo-dijo Jenny, mirando al pequeño.

-es que papá es medio tonto-

-Timothy-le advirtió su abuelo Peter.

Greg revoleo los ojos.

-sí, okey. ¿Cuántos años tienes?-le pregunto Jennifer, con simpatía al niño.

-8 años-dijo el chiquitín, muy orgulloso de sí mismo.

-wow-

-sí, ya voy a la escuela-comento Tim, muy feliz.

-eso es genial-le dijo Jenny.

-¡Upa!-le pidió Tim, levantando sus bracitos.

-Tim…-le advirtió su padre.

-por favor, señorita Jenny-agrego el niño, haciendo un adorable pucherito.

-claro, cariño-le dijo ella y lo alzó.

-¿Quiere ser mi mami?-pregunto, inesperadamente, el ñiñito.

-¡TIMOTHY!-gritaron su padre, sus abuelos y sus bisabuelos.

-no sé, Tim. Yo y tu padre apenas nos conocemos-dijo Jennifer, riendo nerviosa.

-¿Y luego de su cita…puedes convertirte en mi mami?-insistió el chiquito.

-Timothy Arrick, ya estuvo bien-lo reprendió Gregory. Jennifer lo fulmino con la mirada.

-claro, pero tenemos que pensarlo. Son…cosas de adultos-le dijo Jenny al niño.

-okey-dijo Tim, la abrazo y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-es una ternurita-dijo Jennifer, sonriendo y dándole un beso en la sien al chiquitín.

-¿Me canta una canción, señorita Jenny?-le pregunto Timothy, mimoso.

-umh…-

-por fis-

-está bien-dijo Jennifer, sonriendo. Se sento en el sofá, acomodo al niño en sus brazos y le canto una canción de cuna.

Luego de eso, la familia Sanders y la Srta. De La Fuente cenaron. Una cena muy bonita a decir verdad.

Después Peter llevo a Jennifer a su casa. Y de vuelta en la casa de Greg, todos se fueron a dormir.


End file.
